


Beauty Times Two

by msninabonita4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msninabonita4/pseuds/msninabonita4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle baby oneshot! First entry for me on AO3. Dark Castle, no curse. Not beta'd, first Rumbelle story I have published. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Times Two

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wife’s side. His gentle touch on her sweat soaked forehead did little to calm her. His wife, ever the hero, tried to hide her pain from her husband. As her pain grew, her cries became louder. Numerous maids have tried to enter the room, but she kept shooing them away. She wanted this moment to be only her and her husband. A crippling pain tore through her and she couldn’t help but exclaiming loudly. She turned to her husband, breathless. 

"Where is the midwife?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. She should be on her way.” Rumple replied, trying to stay calm.

“I don’t think I can make it.”

“Yes, you can, my love, you can.”

“No, Rumple, I can’t.” The look on her eyes was desperate.

Rumplestiltskin reluctantly let go of her hand and went to the opposite end of the bed. His eyebrows shot up. “Oh gods.” He mumbles under his breath. “Belle, you’re right, this baby is coming. I’m gonna need you to push can you do that?” Belle nodded. He never delivered a baby before, but he knew how to. However, he never dreamed he would be delivering his own child.

Belle whimpered when the next contraction came. “Okay, Belle, push.” Belle clenched her teeth and pushed herself up on her elbows, trying not to scream. “Good, that’s good!”

Belle caught her breath and had a small break. “You’re doing great my love.” He smiled at her. She took a few deep breaths then the contraction ran through her.

“Push again, sweetheart.” Rumple coached her and she pushed. She relaxed again after the pain subsided.

Belle starts to cry. “I can’t do it.” Rumple looks up to her and speaks softly.

“Hey.” She looks up at him. “Yes, you can. You’re beautiful Belle. You are the bravest woman I know and I love you so much. Just one more and you’ll be holding our beautiful baby in your arms.” She nodded and gave a tired smile. She took a deep breath and gathered up what little strength she had left. She groaned as she pushed.

“That’s it, push.” Rumple implored. Seconds later he caught the baby and Belle lay back against the pillows she was propped up on. He cleaned out the baby’s mouth and their child took its first breath. At the loud cry Belle looked down and saw her baby’s face contorting wildly. She was in awe that she actually gave birth to this screaming little human. “ You did it, Belle.” Rumple smiles at her. Belle smiles and laughs joyfully. Rumple cleans the baby off and wraps it in a blanket.

Rumple lifted the still crying infant into Belle’s waiting arms. “It’s a girl, my love.” He said with tears in his eyes.

Belle’s eyes teared up. “A girl?” She said in awe. Her smile grew wider as she brought the baby closer to her. Belle looked at the baby girl in her arms and a million emotions ran through her all at once. Anxiety, fear, joy, excitement, and more than anything, love overwhelmed Belle’s mind and soul. She knew that being a parent was hard, but she felt like she could do anything at this point. She suffered a long and painful labor and was now holding the incredible result in her arms. Nothing had ever been so wonderful, or so worth it. The little girl had quieted down and was now looking into her mothers eyes. They were the same crystal blue as Belle’s, causing her own tears to fall. She was enamored at this little life that she and Rumple created.

After making sure everything with Belle was okay Rumple soon joined her at her side. He wrapped his arm around her and stared at his tiny daughter. Becoming a parent this time around was a thousand times different than with Bae. He was not only present at this birth, but he actually delivered the baby himself. He got to see her take her first breath and reveled in the high pitched cry. He got to feel the effect she already had on him, like how delighted he was to have a little princess to spoil. It was a whole new plethora of emotion. Belle looked over into his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her.

“She’s so beautiful.” Belle beamed at her daughter when she pulled away. Rumple leaned closer to her and agreed.

“Yes, she is. And she has her mother’s eyes.” Belle giggled at his statement. She turned her head and her expression became more serious.

“I love you, Rumple.”

“I love you too, Belle.”

Belle went back to looking her daughter and can’t help but keep crying. She ran a finger down the baby’s cheek, so soft. Her lips are red and her hair is a beautiful dark brown hair. “She’s... She’s perfect.”

“Yes, she is.” He kissed Belle’s head and looks at her “You’re a mama now.”

Belle smiled widely. “Yes, I am. And you're a papa again." She looked back at the now sleeping baby.

Rumple put his arms around his wife and new daughter and the trio sat there in silence. After a few minutes Belle turned to him. “Julia.” She said softly, but decidedly.

"Julia?” He confirmed. Belle nodded. He smiled. “Julia it is, then. Welcome to the world, Julia.” He lightly kissed Julia’s tiny forehead. “We love you.”

Suddenly a loud knock came at the door to their bedchamber and one of the housekeepers raced in with the midwife trailing behind her. An exasperated smile graced her lips as she trudged in to the room.


End file.
